


Scorched

by Leopardsnake



Series: Leopard's Jotober2018 [18]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Demon Summoning, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-08-21 18:15:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16581581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leopardsnake/pseuds/Leopardsnake
Summary: What the hell did Auguste summon?





	Scorched

When Auguste awoke, it was night out, he was on the floor, and his apartment was trashed.

Getting up from his spot on his scratchy carpet made the aches and pains he hadn’t been aware of start complaining. Once he caught his breath and got over the initial pain, he looked around.

From what he could see with the moonlight from outside, the summoning circle had been scorched into the floor through the carpet into the wood. It was still faintly smoking.

On top of the scorch marks, everything had been thrown around the room. Books were scattered over the floor, pictures were pulled down, DVDs thrown about. Even the furniture was moved around. It was like a tornado manifested in his apartment.

What the hell had he summoned?


End file.
